Imagina, siente, prueba
by azaak
Summary: Cinco sentidos, cada uno de ellos transmite una sensación, pero al final todos le llevan a ella. Reto de LPdF. Drabble HHr.


_Hola a todos. Pues aquí os presento mi propuesta para este drabble impuesto por _**Elen-Grantter**_, al que ha sido muy difícil resistirse. Demasiado tentador para pasarlo por alto._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, y que este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos. _

_El reto propuesto es el siguiente:_

_DRABBLE 60_

_El reto consistirá en que, por una u otra circunstancia, Harry tiene los ojos vendados. Y Hermione está a su lado. La situación de por qué Harry tiene los ojos vendados puede ser muy dispar, así que cada uno/a que imagine la suya. Deberéis describir el sentimiento que siente Harry, si toca o no toca a Hermione. Particularmente me encantaría algo que hiciese referencia a como puede verla perfectamente y sentirla sin verla realmente. Toda clase de sensaciones las decidís vosotros. Por supuesto, no debe ser un drabble lemon._

_-El drabble debe empezar por esa frase**. Imagina... **_

_  
-Harry y Hermione **NO** son pareja. Si decidís hacer un final abierto, o decidís terminar dejándoles como pareja esa es elección vuestra._

-El drabble consta como máximo de **500 palabras**. Ni una más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quiero dedicarle este drabble a **_**LowlyMARIANA**_**, que ayer cumplió años, y a **_**Kmy-91**_**que los cumple mañana. Un besazo a las dos y feliz cumpleaños. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMAGINA, SIENTE, PRUEBA… **

-Imagina… - susurra Hermione a mi lado.

Nos preparamos agudizando los sentidos, instruyéndonos para sentir al enemigo, pero solo puedo concentrarme en la chica que está en la habitación conmigo.

Mis ojos están vendados, pero puedo seguir viéndola, la tengo grabada en mi mente, la tengo unida a mi alma.

El ejercicio comienza, no necesito preguntarme donde está, mi corazón me guía hasta ella. Se exactamente donde se encuentra, mis sentidos la captan en cualquier parte.

Olfato.

Huelo tu esencia por toda la sala, tu aroma dibuja tu silueta y te delata aunque no quieras. Un dulce olor a vainilla que se cuela entre los poros de mi piel.

Vista.

Una suave brisa entra por la ventana acariciando tus cabellos y bailando con tus rizos castaños. Te muerdes nerviosamente el labio inferior, contemplando como me acerco a tientas, como llego hasta ti sin vacilar.

Tacto.

Me detengo frente de ti y acaricio tu suave rostro. Me pregunto de que delicado material estás hecha, no puede ser humano, es un tacto celestial.

Tu mano de ángel coge la mía, deteniendo la caricia en tu mejilla. Me estremezco al sentir tu contacto.

Oído.

-Harry…- suspiras acercándote más a mí.

Tu pelo ondea cortando el aire con un sonido casi imperceptible. Tu respiración agitada choca con la mía.

Nuestros corazones latiendo a un ritmo frenético, pero acompasado. Compenetrados en su movimiento.

Gusto.

Tus labios rozan los míos, enviando descargas por toda la columna.

Agarras mi cabeza con tus manos, nuestras bocas se unen plenamente.

Tu sabor me embriaga al probarlo por primera vez. Dulce, cálido, adictivo. Eres tu cien por cien.

La intensidad sube en el beso y en nuestros cuerpos. Eres mía completamente, como yo soy tuyo desde el primer momento.

Te huelo. Tu aroma a vainilla se pega a mi cuerpo.

Te veo. Dándolo todo, entregándote completamente a este beso.

Te toco. Mis manos descansan en tu cintura, apretándote en mi abrazo.

Te oigo. Suspiras contra mis labios intentando coger aire.

Te saboreo. Tu lengua me captura impregnándome de ti.

Te siento. Como tú me sientes a mí. En cada hueco de mi alma, en cada poro de mi piel.

La venda cae de mis ojos, ondeando en su descenso. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y ya no tengo que imaginar más. Ya no hay nada más que esos ojos que me miran.

Caemos enredados, extasiados completamente, no sabiendo donde empieza o acaba nuestro cuerpo. Mientras la venda cae abandonada en el suelo.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Casi imposible ignorar el lemon, demasiado tentador, xD, lo has puesto difícil __**Elen**__, pero después de retocarlo un poco he conseguido que quede bien. _

_Espero que os haya gustado, he tenido que quitar algunas partes que se me subían un poco de tono (mi mente pervertida no ha podido resistirlo) y al final me han sobrado hasta palabras._

_En total este drabble tiene 411 palabras, sin contar el titulo._

_Gracias por leer._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy **


End file.
